Students are tested for a variety of purposes (e.g., to determine students' understanding of a concept, vocabulary knowledge, etc.). One method of testing students utilizes test questions that require a constructed response. Examples of constructed responses include free-form, non-multiple choice responses such as essays, spoken responses, or show-your-work math responses. Conventionally, one or more human graders review students' constructed responses and manually assign scores to the constructed responses. The graders' evaluation thus focuses on the final written products produced by the students (i.e., the constructed responses in their final, submitted form). Automated scoring systems have been developed for evaluating students' constructed responses. Similar to the aforementioned manual scoring methods, the automated scoring systems are configured to score the final written products produced by the students.